Par-delà les mondes
by kama-chan59
Summary: Un petit garçon de 5 ans rencontre un être surnaturel. 10 ans plus tard, ils se retrouvent enfin...


Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Voici un OS écrit dans le cadre d'un défi pour donner un peu de piment à l'art de la fanfiction.

Les règles sont simples, des contraintes à respecter, des mots imposés, un thème et une date butoir.

Défi n°3

Thème : Lemon

Mots imposés : Encourager – Difficile – Identification – Voisin – Propriétaire

Difficulté : Au moins l'un des protagonistes doit être une créature fantastique dont une particularité physique rend, en apparence, le sexe impossible.

Date : 20/03/2019

Participantes (je vous invite chaudement à lire toutes les fic du défi, elles font toutes du super travail) : Futae, Kuro-hagi, Lawiki, Namerra, Perigrintouque et MissYuki66.

Si vous souhaitez participer à un prochain défi, ou en proposer d'autres, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire en MP !

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire un peu délirante.

**Rating :** M (sans surprise, hein ?)

**Pairing :** Aka/Kuro (parce que c'est la vie et qu'on ne se refait pas)

Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est de moi. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture.

* * *

**Par-delà les mondes**

Dans une petite campagne du nord-est du Japon se trouvait un petit garçon prénommé Seijūro qui profitait de ses vacances. Enfin, il essayait, en tout cas, entre deux cours particuliers de violon, de piano ou de maintien. Alors âgé de 5 ans, il avait une chevelure rouge flamboyant et des prunelles carmin. Son emploi du temps chargé s'expliquait par le fait qu'il soit l'héritier de l'empire économique et industriel de son père, les industries Akashi. Le chef de famille avait mis un point d'honneur à ce que son fils soit un successeur digne de ce nom et surtout digne de son rang.

Les Akashi avaient une réputation à tenir. Ils étaient une noble famille depuis plusieurs générations et il était hors de question que leur réputation irréprochable ne soit entachée par son propre sang.

Mais pour l'instant, loin de ces préoccupations, le petit garçon se promenait tranquillement dans les prairies environnantes, pendant que sa mère discutait avec son mari autour d'une tasse de thé. Les moments en famille étaient rares, son père ayant continuellement du travail. Aussi ne se sentait-il pas à l'aise lorsque l'homme les gratifiait de sa présence. Il préférait profitait de son précieux temps libre pour explorer les alentours, laissant les adultes entre eux.

Il furetait partout où il le pouvait, curieux comme on pouvait l'être à cet âge. Mais alors qu'il s'était déjà éloigné plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû, une lueur faible, mais d'une magnifique couleur turquoise, l'attira malgré lui. Il s'avança prudemment vers cette source lumineuse et découvrit, caché dans un bosquet, un jeune garçon qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. Il avait l'air fatigué et malade. Ses cheveux cyan ne faisaient que ressortir un peu plus la pâleur de sa peau. Des ailes sortaient de son dos. Elles semblaient aussi fines que du papier, aussi douces que de la soie et étaient aussi transparentes que l'eau. Seuls quelques arabesques noires prouvaient leur présence. Cette étrange créature était recroquevillée sur elle-même, comme blessée et comme si elle essayait de prendre sur elle pour supporter une souffrance atroce.

Au moment où Seijūro s'y attendit le moins, la créature ouvrit de grands yeux céruléens et se mit à le fixer avec un regard où l'on pouvait lire la détermination. Visiblement, même agonisant, il était clair qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire. Le jeune roux prit alors la parole.

**\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferai pas de mal. Je veux juste savoir qui tu es et si je peux t'aider. Je m'appelle Seijūro Akashi.**

Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder dans les yeux, le jeune elfe jaugeant la sincérité de cet humain arrivé de nulle part. Puis jugeant que cet enfant n'avait pas l'air de mentir, il se décida à répondre.

**\- Je m'appelle Tetsuya Kuroko. Je suis un elfe. Toi, tu es un humain, n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Oui, en effet. Mais tu es vraiment un elfe ?**

**\- Pourquoi je mentirais ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que les créatures magiques n'existaient que dans les contes.**

**\- Je suis pourtant réel.**

**\- Oui !**

Et le petit humain sourit de toutes ses dents. Il avait hâte de raconter cette aventure à sa mère.

**\- Alors, que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu as l'air d'avoir mal.**

**\- Mon ami et moi, on s'est perdus et on est tombés sur un elfe banni. Il nous a attaqués et j'ai dit à Ogiwara de s'enfuir. Je me suis défendu comme j'ai pu, mais j'ai perdu et il m'a blessé. Quand je suis revenu à moi, j'étais dans le monde des humains et tu étais là.**

**\- Où as-tu mal ?**

**\- Aux jambes et aux ailes. Et aussi au bras droit. Mais dis-moi, tu es bien calme pour quelqu'un qui voit un elfe pour la première fois.**

**\- Père dit qu'un Akashi doit savoir garder son sang-froid en toutes circonstances. Et puis toi aussi, tu es bien calme pour un elfe qui vient d'atterrir dans le monde des humains. Tu sais comment rentrer chez toi ?**

**\- Oui, c'est l'une des premières choses que l'on apprend à l'école. Mais dans mon état, je ne pourrais pas rentrer tout de suite.**

**\- Hum, c'est vrai. Je vais d'abord te soigner. Je vais demander à Mère de m'aider à te porter jusqu'au manoir.**

**\- Elle ne pourra pas.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Les adultes de ton monde ne croient pas en la magie. Elle ne me verra pas. Seuls ceux qui ont le cœur pur et l'esprit ouvert peuvent nous voir.**

**\- C'est embêtant… Je suis sûr qu'elle a le cœur pur, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle croit en la magie… Alors comment faire ?**

**\- Il doit me rester suffisamment de force pour pouvoir nous téléporter juste une fois.**

**\- Oh !**

Le petit humain avait des étoiles plein les yeux.

**\- Et que dois-je faire ?**

**\- Tiens-moi la main, ferme les yeux et pense très fort à l'endroit où nous devons aller.**

Seijūro attrapa la main valide du petit elfe et ferma les yeux. Il pensa très fort à sa chambre et quand il rouvrit ses paupières, ils étaient tous les deux sur son lit, chacun dans la même position que dans le petit bosquet.

Cet effort avait épuisé les dernières forces de la créature magique et cette dernière dormait d'un profond sommeil. Le jeune noble le recouvrit d'une légère couverture et le laissa se reposer. Il se mit à la rechercher de sa gouvernante.

**\- Dis-moi, Aya, tu pourrais me renseigner ?**

**\- Mais bien sûr, jeune maître. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?**

Il lui décrivit les blessures de Tetsuya, en omettant celles qu'il avait aux ailes, et lui demanda comment guérir ce genre de blessures. Elle lui répondit de bonne grâce avant de s'inquiéter.

**\- L'une de vos connaissances aurait-elle un problème ? Si c'est le cas, un médecin sera plus à même de lui venir en aide, jeune maître.**

**\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Il ne s'agit là que de curiosité. J'ai lu un livre où l'un des personnages présentait ces blessures et je me demandais comment on pourrait les guérir, vu que l'auteur ne le précise pas.**

Sur ces mots, il quitta sa gouvernante et se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit la trousse de secours avec lui. Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, il entreprit de soigner les blessures de son nouvel ami comme le lui avait indiqué Aya. Quand il fut satisfait de ses soins, il rangea le tout et alla ranger la trousse de secours dans la salle de bain et retourna auprès de ses parents. Il ne voulait surtout pas inquiéter sa mère.

Le soir venu, ils rentrèrent tous au manoir afin de pouvoir y dîner et après le repas, Seijūro prit rapidement sa douche afin de pouvoir retrouver son ami au plus vite. Il avait tellement de questions à lui poser !

**\- Dis, quel âge as-tu ?**

**\- En âge humain, je dirais que je dois avoir 6 ans. Et toi ?**

**\- J'aurai 6 ans le 20 décembre. Raconte-moi à quoi ressemble ton monde ?**

**\- Il n'est pas très différent du tien, quand on y pense.**

**\- Il doit bien y avoir des différences ! Raconte-moi !**

**\- Eh bien, on se déplace en volant ou en utilisant la magie, alors on a pas de routes. Et d'après ce que nous a dit notre professeur, nous avons beaucoup plus d'arbres, parce que nous n'avons pas de grandes villes comme vous.**

Le petit roux était émerveillé par tout ce qu'il entendait. Tout ce que lui contait le petit bleuté sur son monde le captivait au plus haut point. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à une heure avancée de la soirée et s'endormirent sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce furent les rayons du soleil, ainsi qu'une bonne odeur de brioche chaude, qui les réveillèrent le lendemain matin.

* * *

La convalescence de l'elfe prit plusieurs semaines. Quand il fut complètement rétabli, les vacances d'été étaient terminées et il était temps pour Seijūro de retrouver son quotidien. Il s'apprêtait à dire au revoir à son ami, mais quand il pénétra dans sa chambre, il ne découvrit qu'un endroit vide. Tetsuya était reparti chez lui, dans son monde. Cependant, un morceau de papier posé sur son bureau l'interpella.

_« Seijūro,_

_Merci de m'avoir accueilli chez toi et de m'avoir soigné. C'est grâce à toi si je peux rentrer chez moi, aujourd'hui. Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Pardon de partir comme ça, mais je ne peux ouvrir un portail entre nos mondes qu'à l'aube. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrai te voir, je te le promets._

_Au revoir._

_Ton ami, Tetsuya »_

À la lecture de cette lettre, il émit un sourire et laissa quelques mots lui échapper.

**\- À bientôt, Tetsuya. Reviens vite me voir.**

Et le petit garçon qu'était alors Seijūro s'en retourna à Tokyo et reprit sa routine scolaire, le cœur empli de l'espoir de revoir son ami surnaturel.

Mais la vie, ou le destin, ne voulut pas que ce garçonnet ne garde la moindre part d'insouciance. Et alors qu'il était en CM2, sa mère mourut des suites de la maladie qui l'avait rongée ces 2 dernières années. Un cancer foudroyant qu'elle avait combattu de toutes ses forces, mais qui avait finalement remporté la victoire. Seijūro perdit alors sa seule bouffée d'air frais. La seule personne qui arrivait à le protéger un minimum de la sévérité et des exigences de son père venait de le quitter à tout jamais.

Au fil des années, son cœur s'endurcit, afin de pouvoir supporter les attentes de plus en plus nombreuses de son père et notamment, celle de toujours atteindre l'excellence.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il refoula au plus profond de son être ce souvenir merveilleux qu'était sa rencontre avec Tetsuya. Tant et si bien qu'il finit par l'oublier.

* * *

S'il avait gardé un héritage de sa mère, outre l'argent, c'était bien le basket. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'il s'inscrit au club de basket de son collège, lorsqu'il y entra. Bien sûr, il passa brillamment les sélections et fut retenu pour intégrer l'équipe A, tout comme trois autres prodiges. Une première dans la longue histoire de ce club. Jamais des première année n'avaient réussi l'exploit d'entrer en équipe première à peine arrivés.

Tout se passa plutôt bien. Les quatre prodiges enchaînaient les victoires et avaient la totale confiance de leur coach. Puis en seconde année, alors que Seijūro cherchait son coéquipier Aomine, accompagné par Murasakibara et Midorima, il le trouva dans un gymnase vide, en train de s'entraîner seul. Enfin, presque seul. Il fut sincèrement surpris, bien qu'il le masqua parfaitement, lorsqu'Aomine lui présenta son ami Tetsuya.

Cette chevelure turquoise, ce regard céruléen lui firent l'effet d'un coup au cœur. Il avait l'impression de combler un vide qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué. Une sensation de chaleur réconfortante et des images, comme des flash-back, se mirent à déferler dans son esprit. Une maison de campagne, un petit bosquet, une vision angélique d'un petit elfe blessé. Il se rappela de tout et dût prendre sur lui pour ne rien laisser filtrer sur son visage. Une lueur dans les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis lui indiqua qu'il n'avait rien raté de son émoi. Ils en parleraient sûrement plus tard, même s'il lui était _difficile_ de faire preuve de patience.

Le lendemain, Akashi arriva en classe plus perturbé qu'il ne voulait le croire. La veille au soir, il avait attendu impatiemment la venue de Tetsuya, mais ce dernier ne s'était pas montré. Il se demandait pourquoi et ne comprenait pas le silence radio de son tout premier ami. Son _voisin_ de classe, Midorima, remarqua le trouble du roux et lui demanda s'il allait bien.

**\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Midorima, tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. La nuit a été plutôt longue.**

Malgré tout, ce dernier ne fut pas pour autant rassuré. Depuis quand le roux se justifiait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait ? Ce fut sur ces interrogations qu'il se concentra sur son cours de japonais, le professeur venant d'entrer en classe.

* * *

Le temps passa et nos protagonistes quittèrent le collège pour intégrer chacun un lycée différent. Tetsuya et Seijūro n'avaient toujours pas discuté et le roux avait fini par se faire une raison. Peut-être avait-il rêvé la lueur de compréhension dans le regard de l'autre. Peut-être n'était-il qu'un garçon qui ressemblait à son elfe sans pour autant être lui.

Il l'avait tant côtoyé lors des matchs de basket de l'équipe première, au collège. Ils avaient été si proches. Plus d'une fois, ils avaient eu l'occasion de pouvoir se parler seul à seul. Mais cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Il était seul dans les vestiaires de Rakuzan et il ne savait plus que croire. À chaque fois qu'il avait croisé le regard céruléen de l'autre, il avait cru y apercevoir une lueur particulière, mais en y repensant après coup, il n'en était plus sûr. Tetsuya faisait toujours en sorte de garder une certaine distance entre eux. Alors était-il vraiment _**son**_ Tetsuya ? Il ne savait plus.

Et alors qu'il sortait du gymnase à la nuit tombée, il crut apercevoir une étoile bizarre dans le ciel noir de Kyoto. Et avant même de pouvoir se dire que c'était étrange, il murmura doucement, de façon presque inaudible :

**\- Je veux revoir le Tetsuya de mon enfance. Il me l'avait promis.**

Puis il se remit en route, rejoignant son chauffeur et sa voiture. Il ne remarqua pas que l'étoile brilla plus fort avant de disparaître.

Cette nuit-là, il rêva d'un monde où il n'y avait pas route et où les arbres se perdaient dans le lointain de l'horizon. Un monde où les habitants avaient des ailes. Un monde où l'un des habitants avait les cheveux et les yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été. Un monde où il était heureux, tout simplement.

Au matin, il se leva en se sentant différent. Il souvenait parfaitement de son rêve et son murmure de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Il se souvenait de la promesse faite il y avait plus de 10 ans de cela. Il se dirigea vers son dressing et en sortit une petite boîte dans laquelle il prit une lettre un peu jaunie par le temps.

_« Seijūro,_

_Merci de m'avoir accueilli chez toi et de m'avoir soigné. C'est grâce à toi si je peux rentrer chez moi, aujourd'hui. Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Pardon de partir comme ça, mais je ne peux ouvrir un portail entre nos mondes qu'à l'aube. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrai te voir, je te le promets._

_Au revoir._

_Ton ami, Tetsuya »_

Il ferma les yeux et se remémora les mots de Tetsuya lors de leur rencontre dans le petit bosquet.

« - Les adultes de ton monde ne croient pas en la magie. Elle ne me verra pas. Seuls ceux qui ont le cœur pur et l'esprit ouvert peuvent nous voir. »

Oui, il croyait de nouveau en la magie. Oui, il se souvenait de ce petit garçon qu'il était. Celui qui savait comment sourire. Celui qui avait aidé un être surnaturel sans se poser de question et sans rien demander en retour. Celui qui était si différent de ce qu'il était devenu.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais redevenir comme avant. La vie lui avait fait traverser trop d'épreuves pour qu'il soit de nouveau aussi insouciant. Mais il croyait en la magie et il croyait en Tetsuya, ainsi qu'en la promesse qu'il lui avait faite.

Ce fut confiant en une prochaine rencontre magique qu'il se prépara pour le matche de basket qu'il devait disputer dans l'après-midi.

Son équipe et lui arrivèrent au gymnase de Tokyo-Est aux alentours de midi. Ils jouèrent, ils gagnèrent et saluèrent ceux qui étaient venus les _encourager_ avant de rentrer à l'hôtel où ils séjourneraient le temps du tournoi.

Une fois dans sa chambre, où il était seul, privilège du capitaine oblige, il s'allongea sur son lit, ferma les yeux un bref instant et tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. Mais il ne vit rien d'autre qu'une magnifique paire d'ailes d'un blanc immaculé.

**\- Tetsuya…**

**\- Eh bien, tu auras mis le temps, Seijūro.**

**\- Le temps ? Mais pour quoi ? C'est toi qui as mis plus de 10 ans à tenir ta promesse.**

**\- J'étais là, au collège. Mais tu ne m'as pas vu.**

**\- Si, je t'ai vu. Je t'ai même attendu toute la nuit, ce jour-là.**

**\- Non, tu as vu celui que j'incarnais. Mais avoue que tu n'as pas vu mes ailes. Si tu m'avais vraiment vu, tu les aurais vues aussi.**

**\- Je ne comprends pas.**

**\- Tu ne croyais plus en la magie. Ton cœur, malgré les épreuves, est resté bien plus pur que tu ne le penses, mais tu ne croyais plus en la magie. Tu m'avais même oublié. Et si tu t'es rappelé de notre rencontre, ce n'était pour toi qu'un souvenir. Au fond de toi, tu n'y croyais plus vraiment. Mais hier, devant l'étoile des elfes (si, si, on fait comme si elle existait), tu as de nouveau cru en moi, en la magie et en ma promesse.**

**\- Tetsuya…**

Les mots refusaient de sortir et Akashi en était frustré. Alors il se décida à agir. Il se releva de son lit et se dirigea vers celui qui hantait ses pensées depuis près de 11 ans. Il se pencha vers lui et se saisit de ses douces lèvres en un baiser tendre. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé leurs retrouvailles, mais son corps avait agit plus vite que son cerveau et pour une fois, il ne regrettait pas. Il se sentait à sa place, là, contre le corps de son elfe.

Ils parlèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, enlacés sur le lit du roux. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés et ne comptait plus se perdre.

Kuroko expliqua qu'il s'était porté volontaire pour cette mission longue durée et que ladite mission était top-secrète. Akashi raconta la maladie de sa mère, ainsi que son décès. Il passa sous silence les exigences de son père. Avec le turquoise à ses côtés, il avait le sentiment qu'il pourrait tout surmonter.

* * *

Les années étaient passées et nos deux tourtereaux avaient continué de filer le parfait amour.

Mais de son côté, Seijūro avait un problème de taille. Cela faisait des années qu'il crevait de désir pour son cher et tendre. LE problème résidait dans le fait qu'il avait bien remarqué la « particularité » de son chéri. En effet, ce dernier n'avait pas les mêmes attributs que les humains. Il n'avait pas de pénis, pas de testicule et pas d'anus non plus. Tout cela, ou plutôt l'absence de tout cela, compliquait pas mal les choses pour un Seijūro voulant passer un moment charnel et torride avec son turquoise si sexy.

Après 3 ans de relation, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de penser à ce genre de choses. La plupart des êtres humains n'auraient même pas tenu plus de quelques mois, voire quelques semaines.

Akashi avait bien demandé comment, et même si, les elfes faisaient l'amour, mais sur le moment, la réponse de son amour ne l'avait pas convaincu.

Cependant, alors qu'il sortait de sa voiture pour rentrer dans son immeuble, il se dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'essayer, malgré ses doutes à être satisfait par cette méthode.

En passant la porte du bâtiment, il salua le portier par son prénom. Merci le badge d'_identification_…

Le portier salua le futur _propriétaire_ des industries Akashi et ce dernier s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur tout en appuyant sur le bouton du dernier étage où se situait le loft qu'il partageait avec son elfe.

**\- Tetsuya, je suis rentré !**

**\- Bonsoir, Sei ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ?**

**\- Hmm, les cours étaient barbants, comme d'habitude. Et tu m'as énormément manqué.**

**\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Sei.**

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et Akashi se décida à sauter le pas.

**\- Dis-moi, Tetsuya.**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- J'ai bien pensé à ce que tu m'as dit sur la façon dont vous avez des rapports intimes…**

**\- Oui ? Et ?**

**\- Eh bien, en fait, j'ai bien envie d'essayer, puisque c'est la seule solution…**

**\- Ne sois pas si embarrassé, on s'aime et c'est bien naturel que tu aies envie de plus.**

**\- Moi ? Suis-je le seul à en avoir envie ?**

**\- Non, bien sûr que non. J'en ai tout autant envie que toi, sinon plus.**

Le roux abandonna son petit air vexé et le turquoise le tira à sa suite, l'emmenant jusque dans leur chambre. Il fouilla rapidement dans ses affaires et en retira deux sortes de casques, comme des casques de réalité virtuelle.

Il fit s'allonger Akasahi sur le lit et lui installa un casque sur la tête, puis en fit de même. Une fois les deux partenaires installés, Kuroko appuya sur des boutons situés sur le côté des appareils et expliqua à Seijūro comment ils fonctionnaient.

**\- Les deux casques sont reliés. Tu as juste à penser à ce que tu veux faire et ton alter-ego le fera. Nous ressentirons tout comme si nous le faisions en vrai. Tu verras, c'est vraiment efficace.**

**\- Hmm, si tu le dis.**

**\- Essaie, avant de critiquer. Je commence, si tu veux.**

L'elfe se détendit et s'imagina debout, dans la chambre, en train de déshabiller son amant, embrassant tendrement ses lèvres, jouant avec sa langue et approfondissant le baiser, le rendant de plus en plus passionné. Un gémissement de désir lui fit comprendre que Sei commençait à vraiment se prendre au jeu et ressentait ce qu'il lui faisait.

Akashi déshabilla aussi son amant et l'allongea sur le lit tout en lui dévorant le cou, laissant des marques bien visibles sur la peau pâle. Ses mains caressaient le corps sous lui sans se lasser.

Sa bouche descendit le long du torse, torturant au passage les deux bourgeons de chair sensibles et dressés, les gémissements d'excitation de Kuroko faisant écho à sa propre impatience. Il attendait ce moment depuis tant de temps, il n'était pas sûr de tenir très longtemps.

Il joua un temps avec le nombril et se dirigea rapidement vers la verge dressée qui lui faisait tant envie. Il la lécha sur la longueur, titilla le gland de la langue et des dents, puis engloba le tout, tirant un cri de plaisir à son amant.

Le petit elfe, qui vivait sa première fois, que ce soit en mode humain ou pas, s'était pas mal documenté. Il se saisit de la main de son partenaire et enfourna trois de ses doigts dans sa bouche. Il leur administra le même traitement qui était infligé à son pénis, augmentant encore d'un cran le désir de Seijūro.

Ce dernier n'en pouvant plus et estimant que ses doigts étaient suffisamment lubrifiés, les retira de l'antre buccal de son homme et les fit glisser entre ses fesses, titillant l'entrée en de doux mouvements circulaires et appuyant légèrement dessus.

L'elfe se surprit à penser que l'acte sexuel humain était bien plus agréable qu'il ne le pensait lorsqu'il avait programmé les casques.

Il poussa un petit cri aigu quand l'index de son roux passa son anneau de chair. La sensation était quelque peu dérangeante, mais pas douloureuse. Très vite, le majeur le rejoignit et après une douleur rapidement passée, des mouvements de va-et-vient se firent sentir et les doigts s'écartèrent afin d'assouplir les parois internes. Quand l'annulaire vint se mêler à la danse, les trois intrus frôlèrent la prostate de Kuroko qui émit un cri puissant, reflétant tout le plaisir que cette décharge électrique venait de lui procurer.

L'humain s'amusa à passer encore et encore sur cette petite glande magique, s'émerveillant toujours un peu plus des gémissements produits par son amant.

Il se décida tout de même à arrêter son supplice et remplaça ses appendices par quelque chose de plus imposant. Il se positionna devant l'entrée de son paradis et entra le plus doucement possible. Le fait que le tout soit virtuel lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit, tant il était focalisé sur son ressenti.

Une fois entré jusqu'à la garde, il marqua un temps de pause, afin de laisser son partenaire s'habituer à sa présence. Puis une fois qu'il sentit les chairs l'enserrant se détendre, il entreprit un mouvement. Il sortit lentement et rentra d'un coup sec, percutant violemment la prostate de son amant. Le cri poussé par son uke le poussa à continuer sur le même rythme et bientôt, ils ne purent retenir le puissant orgasme qui les faucha et qui les laissa tous les deux pantelants.

Il leur fallut quelques minutes avant de reprendre leur souffle et d'enfin retirer leurs casques.

\- Waouh, Sei, c'était… impressionnant… magique… C'était trop bien ! Le sexe humain, c'est vraiment fantastique, on recommence quand tu veux !

\- Oui, je valide aussi. Tes appareils ne sont pas aussi mauvais que je ne le pensais. J'ai pris autant de plaisir qu'en vrai. On recommencera, sois-en sûr.

Cette remarque fit sourire le petit elfe.

\- Mais au fait, dis-moi, Tetsuya, comment faites-vous pour vous reproduire, dans ton monde ?

\- Euh, pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

\- Eh bien, étant donné que vous n'avez pas les mêmes organes reproducteurs que nous, il est logique que je me pose la question, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je suppose que c'est une longue histoire…

Et Kuroko embrassa amoureusement son humain avec un petit sourire malicieux et une lueur de satisfaction dans le regard.

Tout à leur baiser, Akashi ne remarqua pas le turquoise se caresser tendrement le ventre.

* * *

* Eh bien, j'en aurais bavé pour la terminer, cette histoire ! Alors je présente toutes mes excuses à celles et ceux qui penseraient que cette fic est bâclée. Je manque cruellement d'inspiration depuis plusieurs mois, du coup j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec ce que j'avais. J'espère quand même qu'elle a plu à quelques-uns. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans une petite (ou grande) review !

Bises !


End file.
